TFP: A Girl and her Seeker
by Kitty.Undeadx
Summary: 16 year old Nirvana was your typical goth girl, not to mention a huge Transformers Prime fan. Her life could be considered anything but great, something was missing. She longed for some kind of adventure, something exciting. But when she stumbles upon a certain Seeker, to her surprise, will she get what she wants and leave her old life for him? Starscream/Nirvana
1. An Encounter Beyond Belief

a/n: Hey everyone, no I'm not dead! I've been having major writers block for my CB fic. But despite that, I found inspiration to write this. It's my first Transformers Prime fic ever. -squee! STARSCREAMOMGFANGIRLSPASM- I recently re-watched the series and this little idea popped into my head. Now I know I'm going to hear flames about this so let me make this clear: **I DON'T CARE.** Whatever back-water trolling dribble that you have to tell me, **I DON'T CARE. **Don't spam my inbox/review section about it because **I DON'T CARE.** Think I've made that clear... Of course, I'm only referring to the assholes who go out of their way to be rude and nothing more. I do however, welcome nice reviews and stuff. Yes, I will be continuing my CB fan fic, but for now, just be patient with me. .-. If I got any facts wrong, please let me know. This will remain a one-shot for now. I'm not sure if I'll add onto it. Should I? I don't know. Also, Starscream might go in and out of character at times. Don't bitch about it, I'm trying. Anyway, enjoy.

~_text_~ Nirvana's thoughts.

[_text_] Starscream's thoughts.

**An Encounter Beyond Belief**

Nirvana wore a thick black hoodie that zipped up in the front and had dark grey fur that lined the hood. The jacket hugged her figure and showed her curves. Underneath it she wore a long dark red tank top, which was longer then the jacket she wore and it hugged her hips. Her legs were covered in her favorite pair of black skinny jeans. She put her iPod touch and cell phone in her jean pockets and jogged down the stairs to the front door.

"Mom, I'm walking to a friends house. I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Nirvana called up the stairs as she slipped on her black boots. Zipping the boots up, she pulled back her long wavy dark brown hair and put on her hat. She also slipped her black gloves over her hands and wrapped her dark red scarf around her neck.

"Alright hunny. Have fun." Her mother called back. There was an obvious drunken slur in her voice.

~_Great, she's drunk. Not surprising. Guess I decided to leave at the right time._~ With a roll of her eyes, she headed towards the door, before being stopped by the sound of meowing. She looked down at the fat orange fur ball rubbing against her legs.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Tiger. Be a good boy while I'm gone." She smiled at the cat before picking him up and hugging him. He purred and licked her cheek in response.

The feel of his tongue made her giggle as she sat him down. Nirvana gave him a final smile before walking out the door.

She stepped outside and paused to look up at the sky. She smiled at the snowflakes that fell gently, already starting to cover her in little white specks. Winter time was always her most favorite season. The beauty of it, the way it covered the branches of the now dead trees, and just the general calmness it gave off, she loved it all.

She took in a breath of cold air and decided to take a nice long walk in the vast forest that was in her back yard. Her back yard, that was a field of green grass in the summer, was now blanketed in white.

She rounded the corner of her home and started her walk through the field. There was a stillness in the air that this time of year always gave off. When it wasn't a complete blizzard, it was quiet, sometimes too quiet for her liking.

She often took long walks to cool off and ease her mind. And it was something to do. Another thing she enjoyed doing, or rather watching, was one of her favorite shows. Transformers Prime. She was such a fan girl of the show, she even took a graphics class in her school just so she could screen print the purple Decepticons symbol onto the back of the hoodie she wore now. Not ashamed to admit it to anyone, she even had a crush on a certain Seeker, Starscream. She smirked to herself, she always did fall hard for the bad mechs.

She made it to the forest's path and paused again to look up at the trees, once covered in leaves, now covered in snow. Her mismatched eyes, the left eye hazel and the right eye blue, sparkled with beauty at the site. It was breathtaking. (a/n: My eyes are like that in real life, cool huh? :3)

~_My life is always the same, I need something exciting in it. Something totally unexpected and crazy._~ She thought to herself as she made her way down the forest path.

**-3 miles of walking later-**

Nirvana finally stopped to take a break from walking and sat down on a large rock nearby. She had been walking for quite a while. No, she wasn't lost, she knew these woods quite well, taking many walks down this same path. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, listening for any sounds she could hear. Only silence came...

Then her eyes suddenly snapped open at a sound didn't want to hear. Heavy breathing.

Frozen in fear, thinking it was an animal, she stood up slowly and turned around. Her eyes focused on something in the distance. Something shiny. Something...metal? Most of the object was obscured by the trees. The only way she could find out what it was is to get closer.

~_I hope I don't regret this._~ As quietly as she could, she started slowly walking towards the object. Her heart was racing a bit, so she tried taking deep breaths. ~_Calm down, it's probably just a truck or something...oh Primus, am I really seeing this?!_~

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Sitting down, his back leaning against a tree, was Starscream.

~_No way...he's...real?! Wait...they're all real?!_~ She relaxed almost completely when she seen his optics were offline, he was asleep.

Her eyes were glued to him as she started circling him silently. She took in every detail, but mostly the major ones. His long silver wings, his heel-like pedes, his long and razor sharp clawed servos, the Decepticon symbol imprinted on his chest... ~_How could they be real? How did I not find this out before?_~

Her blood ran cold when she heard a twig snap and she looked down, realizing that she stepped on it. Muttering soft curses under her breath, she looked up to his face to be met with glowing crimson optics staring down at her.

~_Damn, he's a light sleeper!_~ She stood up straight as she took off her hat, feeling herself sweat from the stare down he was giving her. "H-Hi there." she stammered, trying to break the tension.

"Hm... Human.. Why are you here?" he asked in his smooth, yet raspy voice. She could hear the slight growl in it.

"Well... I kind of found you. I was going for a walk and... Here you are." She gulped nervously and looked at something other then his face. His optics were looking her up and down. It was unnerving.

"Leave." He simply said as his right arm twitched slightly.

~_Please don't fire a missile at me..._~ She bit her lower lip. "I...can't" she lied, "I'm tired from walking for so long, I'm quite a ways from my house." Even though her head was telling her to run, her crazy inner fan girl was screaming at her to stay with him. She just didn't want him killing her, which he could do with very little effort. ~_My mother thinks I'm staying at a friends, I can just leave in the morning..._~ She thought that a was reasonable choice, but that's IF he let her stay. She secretly hoped he would.

She looked back up at him to see he looked as if he was thinking this over. [_Well I can't kill her if her home is close by, someone is sure to find her. Guess I'm stuck with this fleshling. Much to my annoyance..._]

"Very well. You may stay." Nirvana let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as she sat next to him. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to stay warm. She peaked up to see he was staring at her again, with those flaring red optics of his. This time, she didn't look away, getting lost in the red glow they emanated.

"Why is a human femme like you walking around in this forest by herself?" He asked, raising an optic ridge.

His question brought her back to reality as she blinked a few times. "I like the snow, and long walks help me clear my mind and relax." ~_God dammit his voice is so hot!_~ (a/n: Steven Blum OMFG!) She blushes slightly and turned her head away, hoping the Seeker didn't see it.

Starscream saw the blush and smirked. "I see." [_Seems as though this little femme has taken a liking to me. Strange as it is, let's play a little game.]_ "Oh does it? May I ask what is the name of the beautiful young lady I'm speaking to?"

Her face went bright red at the compliment and she started feeling hot. "N-Nirvana..." she stuttered, playing with her gloves nervously. ~_Ohmygodstaph..._~

"Nirvana..." He tried out her name, liking the way it sounded, as he placed a clawed finger under her chin, gently turning her head towards him. He looked into her hazel/blue eyes, as if he was reading her. She eyed his claw for a moment before looking back up at his face. The way he said her name gave her chills.

"My name is-"

"Starscream... I know." She interrupted him. His optics widened a bit as he took his servo away, "How did you know?"

"Well..." She paused to collect her thoughts. "You, as well as the other cons and bots, are part of an animated series known as Transformers. The most recent show you star in now, being Transformers Prime."

Starscream rubbed his chin in thought. He didn't seem angry at her response, so she continued.

"There are also toys, movies, video games, comic books and fan made work based on you and the others as well. There's quite a large TFP fan base on the Internet too. From fan written stories known as fan fiction, fan art, and even cosplay. Which is where some will make their own costumes and dress as different characters." She explained.

Starscream took this all in. Nirvana was starting to get nervous from his lack of a reply. After a few minutes though, he responded with a playful smirk. [_This explains her little crush on me._] He thought, amused and quite flattered by it.

"So with that being said, what faction do you prefer most? The Autobots I presume?" He asked, his smirk turning into a slight frown.

She scoffed, stood up and turned her back to him, revealing the symbol on the back of her jacket. "Take a look for yourself." she turned her head to the side to give him a sly smile.

He was a bit surprised to see the symbol of the Decepticons on the back of her jacket. "You have made the right choice. But unfortunately, I left the Decepticons and became a neutral." He growled at the thought of a certain warlord.

She turned back around to face him and smiled some. "Despite that, you're still my favorite Seeker, no matter what side you're on."

The ex-con smiled a little. "How flattering. So how much do you know about me?" He asked, curious.

"Well...you were Megatron's-" she spat his name with hatred, "second in command. Before you joined the cons, you were the commander of a squadron of Energon Seekers on Cybertron. Your alternate mode is a F-16 Falcon. And your trine mate's names were Skywarp and Thundercracker. Who were murdered by Megatron back on Cybertron." She said the last part with a bit of sadness. She looked up at Starscream to see the look in his optics...sadness, despair... "Sorry, I didn't mean too..."

He dismissed it with a wave of his servo. "Do not worry about it. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about those two glitch heads. They were a royal pain in my aft, but I loved them nonetheless."

She nodded as they both stayed silent for a few minutes. It's not like she's never been through the same thing. Because of a freak drowning accident, she lost her 16 year old cousin and best friend. To this day, she still mourns his death. (a/n: Didn't make that up. My cousin really did die in a drowning accident. But since I'm 21 in rl, he was 18 when he passed. I was a few months older than him.)

It was starting to get dark and her body shivered from the dropping temperature. Starscream noticed this and broke the silence by picking her up and setting her on his shoulder. She looked below her and gulped. A fall from this height could injure her...or possibly kill her.

"Not afraid of heights, are you?" Starscream replied with a chuckle.

"Not really. Just never sat on the shoulder of a giant metal robot before." Getting comfortable, she sat up straight and crossed her legs. Her hand started rubbing his shoulder a bit. He was surprisingly warm.

The Seeker flinched a bit at the touch, "Sorry..." she quickly stopped and looked away with pink cheeks.

"It's alright. But I would much prefer it if you rubbed my wings."

She looked back to see the grin on his face.

"From what I learned about Seekers, their wings are very sensitive and when touched, brings them immense pleasure. Am I right?" She asked trying to fight down her growing blush.

"Why don't you find out?" He pushed on, with the same playful grin.

"Okay. You asked for it Star." He raised an optic ridge at the nickname, but didn't have time to say anymore as she took her left hand and ran it down his right wing.

Starscream arched his back slightly as he let out a soft moan. "P-Primus...that feels wonderful." Nirvana's face turned bright red as she quickly looked away. ~_I can't believe I did that!_~ "Th-That's the only time I'm doing that..."

"We shall see about that." As the pleasure died down, he relaxed against the tree again. "So off the wall question. I heard of a musical band you humans call "Nirvana". Are you named after them?" (a'n: Fucking love Nirvana, that's obviously where the name came from. :3)

She giggled softly, "Actually yeah, I am. You listen to them?"

"I don't find all of the fleshling music horrible. Some of it is quite enjoyable to listen to." He smirked at her.

"Well we have the same tastes in music." She smiled at the thought before yawning. Looking up at the sky, she seen that the sun had gone down completely. The only light source coming from Starscream's optics, which gave his face an eerie red glow. ~_It's that late already?_~

"Get some sleep. You look like you need it." Starscream said.

She nodded before moving over and curling up near his neck cables. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

The Seeker glared out into the darkness. "I will be. I can't exactly leave. I lost my T-Cog so I can't fly. Silas will pay for taking away my flight!" he growled out before shifting his optics towards her direction, but not being able to see her, "I already assume you know what a T-Cog is, right?"

"Mhm." She mumbled before closing her eyes. "Promise me something?"

"What is it?" He wasn't sure if he could keep a promise, but what's the hurt in trying?

"When you get another T-Cog, take me for a flight?" She asked with a tired smile.

"The process of acquiring another T-Cog will be difficult. I would have to steal one from another bot. Even if I do that, I will also have to find a medic bot to perform a transplant surgery. The recovery time from that isn't too long, maybe 3 earth days at most." He explained. "Are you willing to wait?"

"I have all the time in the world Star." Nirvana answered groggily.

"Then yes. I'll promise you the most exhilarating flight you have ever had. Do you trust me?"

She snuggled closer to his neck cables in response.

"Goodnight Nirvana." He responded before closing his optics. [_She's quite the interesting fleshling. I could get used to her being around, if she wants too that is._]


	2. Something's Developing

a/n: So this chapter isn't...that great. It kind of ends weird. Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Whatever. I can make changes later. XD

~_text_~ Nirvana's thoughts

[_text_] Starscream's thoughts

**Something's Developing**

Nirvana woke up with a yawn and sat up. Rubbing her eyes, her vision cleared as she looked up towards the trees above. Some of the rays of the sun peaked through the branches, making the snow glitter in some spots. Pulling her red phone from her pocket, she flipped it open to see it read 11:15 AM. ~_Not too early, not too late either._~

"Did you sleep well?"

Forgetting where she was for a second, she jumped slightly at the sound of Starscream's voice. He laughed a little at her reaction, as he picked her up and let her sit in his servo, which he held up in front of him so he could directly look at her. "Sorry if I startled you."

"You didn't, and yes I slept well. In fact, it was the best sleep I've had in a while." she said as she stood up and stretched.

The jet watched her curiously, "Why do you say that?"

She sat back down and smiled sheepishly. "I'm normally a night owl because of my insomnia. Sometimes only functioning 2 to 4 hours of sleep everyday." she paused to unzip her jacket, the rays of the sun making it a bit too warm, and sat back down in his palm, "But this time, I had no trouble getting to sleep. That walk must have did me in."

The Seeker blinked, "Insomnia?"

The goth nodded, "Yeah. You know, sleep deprivation? Insomnia is what we call it."

Now fully understanding, Starscream nodded, "I see now."

Before she could say anything else, her phone started ringing. The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin started playing as the ringtone. She groaned in annoyance as she looked at the caller ID. ~_Mom...just great._~

"I need to take this. Give me a minute?" She looked back up at Starscream, who nodded.

Flipping the phone open, she put it to her ear, "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Her mom asked.

Nirvana groaned, "Let me guess. You got so wasted last night you don't remember me telling you that I was leaving and wouldn't be back until tomorrow? Right?"

Her mom sighed with irritation, knowing her daughter was right but wouldn't admit it, "Just get your ass home."

The goths eyes flared with anger, "Don't get all bitchy with me just because you have a fucking drinking problem. I plan on leaving again tonight." She spat, seeing Starscream again set in mind. Meanwhile with said Seeker, his optics were as wide as saucers from hearing Nirvana curse. [_She's a fiery little femme._]

"Why? So you can hang out with your so called "friends"?" her mother spat back.

"And what's so wrong with that? I like being around them!" she almost yelled, running her fingers through her hair. An attempt to calm down, which wasn't working. Nirvana sighed, "I'm on my way home." With that said, she hung up and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"Nirvana?" Starscream asked, his optics narrowing slightly. He could tell she was upset. [_But do I care if she's upset? Why would I?_]

"I have to go..." The goth said as she stood up with her hands in her jacket pockets, looking away. Her eyes were stinging with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Not in front of Starscream. No, she wasn't on the verge of crying because of her mother. She didn't want to leave him. ~_Not now...not ever..._~

The Seeker stayed silent as he stared at her. Even though she wasn't looking at him directly, he could still see the tears lining her eyes. [_Why is she crying?_]

After blinking her tears away quickly, she looked up at him. "I'm coming back tonight...will you be here?"

The slight desperation in her voice was evident, but he decided to not question. "I told you before I can't leave, so yes. I'll be expecting you." he told her with a small smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Put me on your shoulder for a second."

"Alright?" he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder again. Before Starscream knew it, she had already moved towards his face and kissed his cheek. [_D-Did she just...kiss me?_] His red optics flared and widened as he looked at her from the side.

"Thank you." She whispered as she jumped back into his hand and he set her down on the ground.

For once in his life, the Seeker was speechless as he watched her walk down the snowy path, back to her home. [_Well that was...unexpected._]

**-Time skip, 5 hours later-**

The goth sat in her kitchen, sipping on a cup of sweet green tea. She sat on a bar stool at a small bar like counter. All she thought about was Starscream, and seeing him again. ~_Is what I'm feeling right? Or is it just my inner fan girl making myself fall for him? Sure, he's awesome and any fan girl would kill to be in my position..._~

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open and close. ~_I wonder where she's been all this time?_~ She continued to stare down into the green liquid in her cup as she heard the bar stool to the left of her being pulled out.

Her mother sighed as she sat down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nirvana snapped with irritation.

"For yelling at you. From now on, I'm going to cut down on my drinking. I even threw away what was left of my bottles."

Nirvana's eyes shifted towards her, "You're serious about this?"

"Yeah. I want to spend more time with you on the weekends. Since you have school during the weekdays. How does that sound?"  
Her mom asked with a small smile.

Nirvana sighed as she took a quick sip of her tea. "I know you're trying, and I appreciate that. But it'll be a bit awkward for me. We never really had a good relationship. I'm willing to try though."

"Wonderful. But since today is Sunday, we can start next weekend." her mother smiled even more as she hugged her daughter.

"Guess I'll give it a try." the goth hugged her mother back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go shower." She pulled away as she jumped down from the stool and walked upstairs. Walking into her room and towards her closet, she opened the door and picked out her clothing. Before she could leave, she couldn't help but smile at the orange cat sleeping soundly on her pillow. ~_Aww..._~ Walking to her bed, Nirvana kissed the top of his head, causing him to stir and wake up. The cat purred and rubbed against her, licking her hand with affection.

"You must be hungry. I'll feed you when I'm done showering. In fact..." she had an idea, "Would you like to come along with me this time?"

Tiger meowed in response. She giggled as she pet him. "Okay." Sometimes she would take Tiger along with her when she went to her friend's house. Katelyn, her best friend since 2nd grade, absolutely adored cats just as much as she did. And to make it better, she was a Transformers fan as well.

Before leaving, she made sure to put her iPod and phone on their chargers.

She walked into the bathroom and sat her clothes on the sink counter. Turning on the water, she made sure to adjust it to her liking before taking her clothes off and stepping into the shower. Nirvana sighed with content as she let the warm water run down her body and soak her hair. ~_Do I really like Starscream? Well, I do, but is it just obsession? That Seeker is driving me crazy! I highly doubt he likes me back... He did promise me to take me flying, so maybe... I don't think he would be this open with just any human..._~

About 15 minutes later, she stepped out and dried off, then started getting dressed.

She had picked out a long sleeved fitted black shirt, a dark grey pair of skinny jeans with metal studs lining the pockets, and a Bullet For My Valentine shirt she would wear over the long sleeved one.

After getting dressed, she straightened her hair and left the bathroom. Going back to her room, she grabbed her phone, iPod, and a black backpack. She put a small bag of cat food and a bottle of water in the front pocket, and left the biggest of the pockets unzipped for Tiger to jump in if he chose to.

The cat meowed happily and jumped into the bag. Nirvana zipped it up only halfway and headed downstairs.

"I'm taking Tiger with me mom. Oh and I won't be back until tomorrow, but I'll be on time to catch the bus." she called out. ~_I wish I didn't have to go to school. Dealing with idiots on a daily basis is exhausting._~

"Okay, have fun!" her mother called back from the kitchen. This time, she wasn't drunk. But Nirvana had a feeling it wouldn't last long.

Tying her jacket around her waist, seeing as it wasn't that cold out and she was wearing long sleeves, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Tiger popped his head out of the bag and mewed in confusion about where she was going.

"You'll see." Nirvana reached back and scratched his head as she continued her way down the path.


End file.
